Conventional security systems have not been designed to utilize the flexibility available from state of the art computers. Many of the hard wired systems provide a single function in response to a predetermined input and do not provide for analysis of the input information relative to stored information in order to formulate a tailored response.
In those security systems which do incorporate computers, the computers are under utilized while at the same time representing a critical component in the system without which the total system would be rendered inoperative. In such systems a plurality of input signals are scanned by a peripheral component and digitized in an A/D multiplexer prior to transmission to the computer. The peripheral scanning and digitizing component provides a one-way line of communication from remote transducers to the computer. The computer in turn responds to the input signal information received and communicates directly with data recording apparatus.